Learning To Love Again
by littleleobaby
Summary: An unexpected relationship between Draco and ? , teaches Draco to push the boundaries a little and makes him feel emotions he has never felt before...love.7th Year Fic.R&R please!:)
1. Default Chapter

Hermione stretched lazily,letting out a massive yawn,She glanced at the man beside her and grinned.Right now she was the happiest woman alive!  
"Mmph!"She groaned.The baby was kicking again.It was due in three months...She couldnt wait!  
  
She felt an arm slide round her waist and she smiled,turning to face her husband.His arms encircled her and pulled her close for a hug.  
"How's my baby?"  
"Im doing great!"  
He laughed."I meant the little one."  
"Oh thats just great!All of a sudden now the baby's here you don't care about me any more!" She cried mischeviously."He's doing his karate practise!Hes kicked three times in last five seconds!"  
She placed his hand on her belly and his face split into a wide grin.He kissed her stomach.  
"Good morning handsome!Daddy's here!" He cooed.  
The baby kicked again.  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through his white-blond hair and kissed him softly,teasing him with her tongue.She stopped abruptly and got out of bed,winking at him.  
"Remember this little game?"She teased.  
"Oh no Hermione!You are not going to win!Always finish what you start.... or you know I'll have to finish it for you!"  
"Come get me.......Stud!" she laughed "If you can catch me!"  
With that she leapt downstairs.  
  
Draco sprug out of bed taking the stairs two at a time,right on her heels.  
She pulled open the door and dived into the pool,loving the feel of the water carressing her skin.He swam after her and grabbed her ankle, pullling her down with him.He kissed her hard and they came up cheeks flushed,gasping for air.He peeled off her tank and threw it away.  
  
He studied her for a moment and without warning pounced,propelling her behind the waterfall.She lay back and laughed, then ducked under the water and pulled off his boxers.He kissed her urgently,his hands sliding down her body,taking her panties off,caressing her stomach.She kissed his neck and bit down,gently sucking his skin.His hands grabbed her waist pulling her closer and a burst of ecstasy consumed her.He thrust again and again,causing her to moan with pleasure.  
Her body sparked,their skin crackled with electricity.A shower of fireworks flowed through her and she gasped,digging her nails into his flesh.  
  
He held her tightly and as his grey eyes met hers, he whispered  
"I love you Hermione.With all my heart."  
"Me too ,Draco.Forever."  
  
As they kissed she sighed blissfully, remembering the very first time he had said those words to her.


	2. Chapter 1Black Hatred

3 Yrs Ago-Hogwarts/7th yr  
  
Simple PLan-Welcome To my Life  
Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
  
Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desparate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, what it's like  
Welcome To My Life!

Beginning Of Flashback(Dracos POV) 

The boy curled up on the window seat trying desperately to sheild himself from his father.  
"You stupid sonofa!Don't you understand?You were a mistake!Ask your Mother hw you wre born huh?Maybe then youll get it you little !" raged his Father,He pulled back his fist and smashed it into his nose.He heard the bones break,saw the blood and smiled.Maybe now he would think twice about defending his Mother.The boys head smacked the window,shattering the glass,shards digging into the back of his skin.  
He screamed in pain as his Father picked up a long,sliver of glass and with a malicious grin...plunged it into his shoulder.Lucius beamed realising that the boy was unconcious and strode out the front door,swallowed up by the black night

.  
End of Flashback  
  
Draco wiped his tear-streaked face and laughed.Look at him!!17 years old and bawling like a baby!He turned the music up louder and screamed the words,venting the pain buried inside him.  
"Dont u understand that I h8 u,I h8 u,I h8 u..and all the shit u tried 2 do..U pushed me around,tried 2 break me down..But I will never break..kept it all inside,surrounded by hate.....I h8 u ,I h8 u ,I h8 u,I h8 u ,I H8 U!!!"

His grief slowly turned into a black river of hatred.Of himself,his father and most of all..the people who had tried to destroy him..The Deatheaters and Voldemort,his brother..everybody!!Especially himself.

If only he had been there,he SHOULD have been there.It was all his fault!  
"Stop it ,stop it,stop it!Shoulda, woulda ,coulda,didn't!!" He didn't stay.She had died.All because of his father.The rage boiled up inside him, he felt himself start to lose control.He would hunt his father down..the stupid coward who had run away from what he'd done..and make him pay!!Filled with anger,he puched the wall..over and over until his knuckles ran red with blood.

He wiped it off and started grabbing his most precious beleongings and putting them into his trunk.His mothers rings,his photos,his journal,his mothers favourite necklace and his orb..his clothes too ,as an afterthought.  
He grasped his chain for good luck and set of down the stairs.

The whole place was a reminder of everything he hated.It reminded him of his father.The cold atmosphere,the dark colours...he hated it.It made him sick.The only room that was soft and colourful was his Mothers studio.He pushed open the door and breathed in her scent,feeling the tears welling up again.God he missed her.she was everything his father was not and everything he wanted to be: bright,charming,kind,beautiful..and she liked Muggles too.In fact she had many Muggle friends before she met his father....and most of all (the thing he missed the most) she had loved him with all her heart.And his father had taken that away from him.

Carefully he shut the door , sealed it with the most powerful protective charms he could manage and turned to the task at hand.destroying his fathers house.He grabbed a baseball bat from the kitchen and swung viciously,smashing his fathers precious trophies.He laughed at the sound and swung again,imagining he was hitting his father.

Meticulously he wrecked every room,every tapestry,every portrait(excepting his mothers),every picture.At last,satisfied with his work he took out his wand and scrawled on the walls "I will never stop hunting you down!You can run..but you can't hide!!"

Bewitching his trunk to follow him,he summoned his broom and flew across the sky,heading in the direction of Hogwarts.He stopped outside Number 12 Malley Avenue and grinned.Big and rambling,the house was exactly what he wanted.He was flooded with relief that his Mother had kept the inheritance a secret, for it may well save his life!


End file.
